Amor
by Yumiko-07
Summary: Merlin y Arturo se dan cuenta de que se aman
1. Confesion (Arturo)

-Padre si la toma y esta envenenada morirá

-Solo lo sabremos si la toma… Merlin – Dijo para que procediera

-No, no puedo permitirlo… Merlin dame esa copa, me la tomo yo – Le dije tratando de sacarle la supuesta copa envenenada, no sabía porque, pero la simple idea de que Merlin pudiera morir envenenado me aterraba

-No, yo lo hare – Lo mire con terror en mis ojos, no quería tener que suplicarle delante de mi padre y del Rey Bayard, al parecer entendió mi temor, ya que me miro con una de sus caras de "todo está bien" Dios, ni siquiera sé porque me da tanto terror

Mire como Merlin levantaba ligeramente la copa hacia el Rey Bayard para después darse vuelta y levantarla hacia mi padre… Pude ver que el, al igual que yo, tenía miedo, estoy seguro de que no quiere morir… Y yo tampoco quiero que muera… con el brazo temblando exageradamente se llevo la copa hacia sus labios… Y tomo el líquido… Todo… Quería ir, sacarle la copa para que no pueda beber mas, y llevarle el contenido a Gaius para que lo analice, no había necesidad de poner en riesgo a Merlin, no de esa forma

-Está bien

Creo que todo el miedo y terror que tenía se fueron y se remplazaron por alivio, y pensé en el castigo que tendría Merlin por haber acusado a un Rey de esa forma, quedaríamos humillados. Adiós alivio, hola enojo hacia Merlin, siempre se confundía… Cuando me di media vuelta hacia Merlin, lo vi poner su puño en su garganta, hacia sonidos de cómo si se estuviera ahogando…

Todo mi mundo cayó cuando Merlin cayó… La copa estaba envenenada… Y Merlin también… Lo pierdo… Apenas pude reaccionar corrí hacia Merlin, no me importa lo que puedan pensar de mí los demás, en este momento lo quiero salvar

-Esta envenenada, arréstenlos – Ordeno mi padre, pero ya era tarde, la persona más importante para mí se estaba yendo, y todo por su culpa… PORQUE NO SE LO DIO A GAIUS PARA ANALISAR EN VEZ DE ARRIESGAR ASI A MERLIN… Digo a una persona, no solo a Merlin no?

-Agárralo, tengo que examinarlo, Gwen trae la copa, tengo que analizar ese veneno para curarlo – Junto con Gaius llevamos a Merlin hacia su cuarto, o a lo que se le pueda llamar a "eso" – Acuéstalo, veré que hacer…

Pasaron segundos, en los que a mí me parecían años hasta que pude preguntar

-Va a estar bien? – Pregunte, para después darme cuenta de que mi voz estaba temblorosa, entrecortada y ronca, no sé porque me pasa esto

-Tendré que ver qué tipo de veneno usaron para decirlo con exactitud

En ese momento entro Gwen con la copa la cual agarro Gaius

-Hay algo pegado adentro – Dijo mientras agarraba unas pinzas y sacaba lo que parecía ser un pétalo, lo agarro y saco uno de sus libros, al parecer buscando de que flor era… Quería saber si se podía recuperar, pero sentía que si me apartaba de él se me iba a ir, por lo que escuche lo que decía Gaius arrodillado al lado de la cama en la que estaba Merlin, y agarrándolo disimuladamente de la mano sin que Gwen o Gaius se enteraran

-El pétalo viene de la Mortalus Flora y dice acá que si alguien es envenenado con esa flor solo puede ser salvado con una poción hecha con la hoja de la misma, pero solo puede encontrarse en las cuevas de las profundidades del bosque Balog, la flor crece en las raíces del árbol mortal… Pero esto – Dijo señalando un dibujo de un… Moustro? Si un moustro feo, lamentablemente me tuve que parar de al lado de Merlin para ver que decía Gaius – Es un basilisco que cuida el bosque, su veneno es potente y con solo una gota de el cualquiera podría morir… Es difícil, ya que los pocos que cruzaron las montañas en busca de esa flor han vuelto con vida

-Voy a ir – Dije sin siquiera pensarlo, no podía permitir que Merlin se muriera, no si tenía la oportunidad de salvarlo, no quería ni pensarlo

-Pero, Arturo, es muy difícil, no creo que puedas volver con vida – Me dijo Gwen

-No me importa, no voy a dejar que Merlin muera por mi culpa, el… Trato de salvarme… No, ME salvo, y yo le agradezco dejándolo morir? No, ni pensarlo. Voy a ir, no importa ni lo que me diga mi padre, NO-VOY-A-DEJAR-QUE-MERLIN-MUERA, y es lo último que voy a decir – Me di vuelta para ver a Merlin, pero lo único que encontré fue a Gwen tocándole el pelo… Tenía que ponerle el trapo en la frente, NO TOCARLE SU PELO, se ve que la sirvienta que tiene Morgana no sirve para nada… que?, dios que estoy diciendo, son… Celos? Tengo celos de Gwen… Bueno eso ahora no importa tengo que ir a avisarle a mi padre que tengo que salir del castillo

OoOoOoOoO

-No Arturo, ya te lo dije, no pienso dejar que arriesgues tu vida por un simple sirviente

-Y yo padre, te dije que no es solo un sirviente para mi… El me salvo la vida más de una vez y ahora es mi turno salvarle la vida a él, no pienso verlo morir

-Entonces no lo veas, Arturo si vos vas y morís, quien va a ser el próximo Rey de Camelot? – Dijo sin un sentimiento en sus palabras

-No vas a lograr detenerme…

-POR DIOS ARTURO… No saldrás del castillo esta noche, y es mi última palabra – Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, ya se había ido, se que pondría ordenes para hacerle saber si me iba o no

No lo podía creer, por culpa de el Merlin está muriendo y el simplemente ahí, sin siquiera dejarme ir a traer un antídoto, se que pongo en riesgo mi vida, pero ya lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir, no pienso dejar que Merlin muera

Cuando mi padre se fue salí disparado hacia mi cuarto, busque mi espada y mi escudo y salí de nuevo hacia es establo, me subí en uno de mis caballos y salí del castillo, sin importarme los guardias que intentaron detenerme

Cuando entre en el bosque me baje del caballo y me dedique a caminar, era horrible ese bosque, hasta la hojas de los arboles parecían quemadas, aparte claro de que esta todo cubierto de arboles y le da un aspecto oscuro al lugar

Había niebla, mucha, no podía ver lo que había detrás de ella. Al seguir caminando me encontré a una mujer, con las ropas todas roídas, tenía un vestido rojo pasión, sucio. Estaba sentada en un tronco y al parecer lloraba y estaba lastimada en un brazo, así que ate a mi caballo en una rama y fui con ella

-Hola, que te paso? Estas bien? – La chica no me respondía y me volteaba la cara mientras lloraba, hasta que pego un grito mientras miraba hacia una parte del bosque de la cual salió un enorme moustro, saque mi espada y le dije que no se moviera, el moustro salto hacia mí, me tire hacia el piso para que no me pudiera atacar y al darme la vuelta le tire la espada clavándosela y matándolo.

Me acerque hacia la chica y me dijo que su amo le había hecho ese golpe en el brazo y que escapo de él pero se perdió, todo eso lo decía llorando, como desesperada, lo que me extraño fue que al decirle que estaba buscando algo en la cueva, dejo de llorar y decía que ella conocía el bosque con mucha firmeza, si lo conocía como es que se perdió?, no confiaba mucho en ella pero la seguí por la cueva, en este momento lo único que me importa es Merlin. Me llevo hacia donde estaba la flor y me la mostro, pero lo que me molestaba era que la flor se encontraba del otro lado de una enorme grieta y lo único que podía hacerme pasar era una roca que estaba unida con el piso.

Trate de mirar que había al final pero no pude, lo único que le dije a la chica era que trate de no caerse, sin demasiada confianza camine lentamente por la roca, pero al escuchar como la chica pronunciaba cosas que no entendía me di vuelta y me di cuenta de que quería que callera a ese precipicio, por lo cual salte y me colgué de el otro lado

-Quien eres tú? Una bruja? – Le pregunte con rencor

-Es la ultima cara que veras - Me dijo sacándose la capucha que tenia puesta, aun así no podía reconocerla – Ahí, parece que tenemos visitas - De la nada apareció una araña gigante que se me acercaba, con toda la fuerza que tenia mientras colgaba trate de alejarme de esa araña, pero como era obvio, es más rápida que yo en esos estados, no podía hacer nada y casi caigo, pero de nuevo Merlin apareció en mi mente, y sin rendirme saque la espada y trate de matarla por lo que logre tirarla

-Muy bien Arturo Pendragon, pero no es la última, dejare que sus queridas amigas terminen contigo, no es tu destino morir en mis manos, sino en las de alguien más – Dijo yéndose

No podría aguantar más, me resbala y sentía que caía y tampoco podía ver nada ya que la antorcha se cayó al haberme tirado para sujetarme. Pero de la nada salió una burbuja brillante, era azul, por lo que pensé que esa bruja me había tirado un hechizo, pero logre subirme hacia el otro lado, me pare y guarde mi espada, pero aun así esa burbuja no me hacía nada, solo alumbraba, así que intente ir por la flor, pero miles de arañas venían desde abajo, dios no sé como los hechiceros no se cansan de tanto embocar. No me importaron las arañas y empecé a escalar hacia la flor, no podía dejar morir a Merlin, ya llegue hasta acá, así que no puedo morir, no si por eso Merlin también muere

Empecé a escalar, y escale, y escale, y escale, se me hacia interminable, pero ya casi llegaba, casi podía agarrarlas… solo un poco mas… LA TOQUE, la toque pero aun no logro agarrarla… las arañas subían pero lo intente una vez más… SI, LO ISE, TENGO LA FLOR, BIEN, VOY A SALVAR A MI AMOR… eh? QUE ACABO DE DECIR? Ok no es tiempo para pensar en eso, las arañas se acercan, y la verdad no creo que sean muy amistosas. Me guarde la flor en mi bolsillo y empecé a escalar de nuevo pero con más rapidez, los guantes hacían que me resbalara así que me los saque, no se porque, ni sé de donde, pero desde que entre a la cueva lo único que escuchaba era la voz de Merlin, alentándome o diciéndome que me apresurara, lo sentía… sentía que estaba conmigo, y eso hacía que me anime… Seguí escalando con las arañas muy cerca mío, la burbuja me seguía, era como si estuviera alumbrándome el camino, escalaba, pero aun así las arañas parecían se mas rápidas, hasta que vi una grita… HABIA UNA SALIDA, la burbuja azul salió por ahí, y la seguí

Al salir de esa cueva me puse en guardia para atacar a las arañas, pero como no salían decidí irme lo más rápido que podía, estaba seguro de que Merlin no iba a aguantar mucho. Corrí hacia mi caballo, y cabalgue lo más rápido que pude hasta Camelot, entre, pero unos cuentos guardias se me pusieron en frente, DIOS no tenía tiempo para esto

-Que están haciendo? Déjenme pasar – Les ordene, era su príncipe tenían que obedecerme

-Lo siento señor, pero por ordenes del Rey queda arrestado – Esto es imposible, mi padre me arresto… no puedo perder el tiempo en esto MERLIN SE ESTA MURIENDO y yo estoy tan cerca de llevarle el antídoto

OoOoOoOoO

-Me desobedeciste – Grito

-Claro que si, la vida de Merlin está en riesgo no puedo dejar que muera por algo que querían hacerme a mi

-Porque te importa tanto ese sirviente?

-eh… El sabia en el peligro en el que se estaba poniendo y también sabía que iba a pasar si tomaba de esa copa… y AUN ASI LO ISO… Me salvo la vida – Me saque la flor del bolsillo para dársela a mi padre, si no podía dársela yo, quería que al menos se la dé el, para que pueda vivir – Toma, dásela a Gaius, el sabrá que hacer, no me importa cuánto tiempo me dejes acá, solo DASELA por favor

Confié en el, pero lo único que izo fue aplastar la flor y decirme que aprenderé y que saldría en una semana y así debería buscarme otro sirviente… no, no, no, NO, lo tenía tan cerca, YA CASI ESTABA, MERLIN IBA A ESTAR BIEN… pero no pude… soy un fracaso, intente llegar a ella. Me sentía impotente, mi padre no dejaba que nadie me pudiera ver así que no se la podía dar a nadie. Llego Gwen a traerme comida y me acorde de el momento en el que le acariciaba la cabeza a Merlin… si, en esos momentos de tristeza al saber que no podía darle la flor me di cuenta de que… Lo amo

-Déjala por ahí – Le dije bruscamente, me la dejo y me levante para ponerle la flor – Espera, no voy a comer esta cosa tan asquerosa, sácala de acá, ni loco la como, prefiero morir de hambre - Con cara de frialdad me senté de nuevo, y al ver que se iba sentí que por fin había una oportunidad de que Merlin viva… Una vez le dije a Morgana que no había encontrado a alguien a quien amar… Ahora que lo encontré no pienso dejarlo ir

Por favor que funcione, por favor que funcione

Una opresión en el pecho… me dolía, me dolía mucho… No sé qué está pasando, pero a Merlin le paso algo… Dios por favor que no haya muerto, por favor… lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que mi amor no se halla muerto… y al mismo tiempo llorar…

OoOoOoOoO

-Saldrás con un tiempo adelantado nada mas por el simple hecho de que nos vienen a atacar, PERO QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE NO TOLERARE OTRA ATROCIDAD COMO ESTA ESCUCHASTE ARTURO?

-Si

-Vete

Camine lentamente hacia la salida, pero al cerrar la puerta eche a correr lo más rápido que podía, tenía que ver a Merlin y si estaba vivo, confesarme

Entre en el lugar donde… Gaius y Merlin dormían, pero lo único que vi fue a Gwen besando a Merlin… Lo que me faltaba… Competencia

-QUE HACEN? – Grite dejándome llevar por mis celos, ni siquiera pensé en que Merlin estaba vivo

-Em, pues, festejamos que Merlin vive - Me dijo Gwen con su tono dulzón, JA a quien quiere engañar esta chica?

-Aja, festejar dando besos no?, muy lindo, se ve que sirviente con sirviente encaja perfectamente - Dije con rencor

-Arturo… que decís? – Me pregunto Merlin, y pude ver en sus ojos claramente el dolor

-Qué hago? Nada Merlin, no hago nada, simplemente venia a ver si viviste porque… Mmm a ver, deja que te cuente mejor… Cuando te envenenaron salí corriendo de Camelot en contra de mi padre en busca de la flor que necesitabas para vivir, cuando llegue tuve que enfrentarme a un enorme moustro y dejar que una chica desconocida casi me mate, tuve que escalar una pared para escapar de miles de arañas que, aclaro, me querían matar, hasta que por fin agarre la bendita flor, y seguí escalando, cuando llegue a Camelot, me informan que estoy arrestado por haber desafiado a mi padre, me encerró, y yo con una opresión en el pecho sabiendo que te ibas a morir si no te daba la flor, pero sabes qué? Mientras que estuve en ese calabozo me di cuenta de que te amo, y que simplemente no quería dejarte ir, llego Gwen con la comida y le deje la flor, entonces estuve llorando toda una maldita hora para que después mi padre venga a decirme que me libera porque va a ver una guerra porque arrestaron al Rey Bayard, cuando me dice que me valla, salgo corriendo hasta acá con la única intensión de mirarte y abrazarte y decirte que te amo, pero que encuentro? Que una sirvienta te esta besando… y claro, me lo esperaba, ya me parecía raro ponerme mal y enojado cada vez que me hablabas de Guinevere… pero que te importan mis sentimientos no? Dan igual, ahora sí, me voy porque si mi padre se entera de que estoy acá me mata, ah y aclaro, por haberte salvado me va a costar otro castigo… chau MERLIN

Salí de ese lugar… dios no puedo creer lo que dije… Bueno me daba igual, Merlin besándose con esa… chica… AHÍ, LA ODIO, SABIA QUE ME IVA A TRAER EL MAL… no pude pensar más porque Merlin salió corriendo del cuanto y se quedo en frente mío, mirándome, y al parecer tratando de pensar

-Qué? Algo que decir Merlin? – Pregunte aun enojado

-Sí, te puedo decir algo, mi Príncipe? – Me dijo, inclinando un poco la cabeza, que haga eso me dolía, no quería que me tratara con tanto respeto

-Si – Simplemente dije eso, no tenía ganas de hablar, se me iban las fuerzas

-Bueno… el primer día que vine a Camelot sentí que eras arrogante, sin sentimientos… y que tenía que protegerte, porque al ser el futuro rey, muchos te quieren matar, por eso mi deber es salvarte… pero me cautivaste Príncipe idiota… Pase varios días acá como para darme cuenta de que… Yo también te amo… de que cada vez que me hablas mi corazón se acelera… de que cada vez que me hablas de alguien que no sea yo me pongo celoso… de que en el fondo sos una buena persona… y si Gwen me beso fue porque ella pensó que me morí, fue una simple confusión, pero… es más, ella misma me dijo que viniera y aclare todo con vos… bueno, eso… nada mas

No dije nada, absolutamente nada, me limite a agarrarlo de la manga y besarlo, besarlo como si no hubiera fin, besarlo como si fuera lo último que haga, besarlo para que me corresponda… y cuando lo izo… por fin ahí, pude sentir lo que era el verdadero amor… y cuando será Rey, el, va a ser mi esposo… porque lo amo


	2. Preocupación y aceptacion (Arturo)

Bueno es el segundo Cap y espero que les guste, le estoy poniendo partes de los capítulos de The adventures of Merlin, asi queda mejor, obvio que le cambio varias cosas pero se parece

* * *

-Merlin… MERLIN DONDE ESTAS?

-Ey Arturo, que pasa? Pareces desesperado – Morgana llego y lo único que pudo hacer es decirme lo obvio, y encima con su tonito divertido

-Es que lo estoy, no encuentro a Merlin por ningún lado, no vino a traerme el desayuno y desapareció desde ayer en la noche, no sé porque, pero siento que algo anda mal – Morgana al escuchar eso cambio su cara a una neutra

-Ah, buscas a Merlin entonces – Mientras dijo eso bajo la cabeza como si estuviera apenada… Hace eso cuando oculta algo

-Morgana… Donde-esta-Merlin?

-Bueno, no solo él, sino todos los sirvientes… Uther los llamo a todos, tienen que hacer una supuesta misión… Lo malo es que no creo que el premio del que ganen sea bueno, Uther no le daría ningún premio bueno a algún sirviente – Se notaba que ella estaba preocupada por su sirvienta… Bueno esa Gwen no me importaba en absoluto, quería saber que le paso a Merlin, nada más

-Entonces que estamos esperando? Vamos a ver qué misión es, no voy a permitir que la vida de Merlin esté en peligro… De nuevo – Agarre a Morgana de su vestido y la empuje para que me siguiera pero antes de que llegáramos a donde se suponía que estaban todos reunidos, me pregunto algo que no sabía cómo responder

-Arturo… Porque te preocupas tanto por Merlin? Hay muchos sirvientes ahí, pero solo te importo Merlin… Solo lo _salvas_ a Merlin… Paso algo entre ustedes? –Morgana era inteligente, sabía que en algún momento empezaría a sospechar

No sabía qué hacer, estaba completamente seguro de que si le decía que estaba enamorado y en pareja se alegraría y no le importaría que sea alguien de pueblo o una sirviente y lo más seguro es que me pregunte quien es… Lo que no se es como se va a tomar el hecho de que esa persona sea un hombre… Nunca hable de estas cosas con ella, así que no sabía nada

-Te lo voy a decir, pero ahora no, tenemos que entrar – Ella siempre me apoyo en todo, no veo porque en esto no… Solo espero que no se lo diga a mi padre

Apenas entraron todos se callaron, era como si nos estuvieran esperando… Busque con la vista a Merlin y lo vi junto con esa Gwen, me miro y note su angustia en la mirada… Habrá dicho algo mi padre? Espero que no sea nada malo

-Muy bien, ya que llegaron los que faltaban voy a comentar lo que tenía que decirles a todos los sirvientes… En una semana va a venir un Rey muy poderoso… Y nos comento sobre su... Falta, de sirvientes – No, esto no va por buen camino, que no diga que le vamos a dar sirvientes, que no diga que le vamos a dar sirvientes – Y dado que nosotros tenemos muchos y podemos CONSEGUIR muchos, estaba pensando en darle unos pares de sirvientes claro… Ya pensé en algunos, y necesito que mi hijo Arturo se acerque para saber si está de acuerdo

Mire para todos lados, no quería ir, sabía lo que significaba "estar de acuerdo" para mi padre, era "o haces lo que digo, o haces lo que digo"… Me acerque a paso lento hacia mi padre, cuando llegue a su lado, me abrazo por los hombros y me miro

-Hijo, estuve escuchando de mucha gente que te quejabas de el sirviente que tenias – Mire a Merlin y el no tenia expresión alguna, se que está enojado, pero eso lo decía antes de que seamos novios – Y estuve pensando en complacerte un poco para que estés a gusto… que te parece dejar que tu sirviente valla a el otro reino? – Me miro con una sonrisa radiante, estoy seguro que está esperando a que le diga que sí, que quería que se valla… Pero, aunque tenga que desafiarlo delante de todos, no dejaría que Merlin se valla, ni ahora ni nunca. Mire a Merlin, pude notar su sorpresa en sus ojos… Y me acerque a él, se que el sabia que desafiar a mi padre seria mucho castigo, llegue a él y lo mire

-No lo haré –Le susurre

-_Debes_ hacerlo, ya sabes que podría pasar si lo desafías – Me dijo bajando la mirada… No soportaba verlo triste

-NO, no me importa ni siquiera si me destierra, no te dejare ir Merlin – Le conteste firme

-Si te destierran será mi culpa, y no quiero que eso pase… Decile que si Arturo, estaré bien…

Sé que era mentira… Estaría mal de una u otra forma. Lo mire y me di vuelta para mirar a mi padre

-No, no voy a permitir que Merlin se valla – Dije firme otra vez

-Arturo – Merlin se veía preocupado… Pero por el soy capaz de hacer todo

-Como? Arturo siempre decís que es un mal sirviente, que te hace no querer que se valla, te puedo conseguir uno mejor

-No… Merlin puede ser torpe, distraído, escurridizo, a veces llega tarde y se tropieza siempre… Pero siempre, acosta de su propia vida, me salva… y no solo eso, sino que desde hace mucho que forjamos una amistad que no la cambiaría por nada… Hacer que Merlin se valla, seria sentirme solo y aburrido en muchos momentos y haría que se sienta incomodo allá

-Arturo de enserio no es necesario – Me dijo Merlin

-Sí, si es necesario, no dejare que te vayas Merlin

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, estaba todo en completo silencio

-Está bien, Merlin salís de la competencia, así el Rey no te elije, Arturo llévate a tu sirviente, y después hablaremos de esto

-Si – Agarre a Merlin por la manga de su saco y lo saque de ahí, no dijimos ni una palabra hasta que llegamos a mi cuarto, en el que Merlin se me lanzó encima dándome uno de sus besos que me deja sin aliento

Lo besos de Merlin hacían que me sienta en el paraíso… Esos labios que cuando quería eran imparables, me hacía sentir un raro pero lindo cosquilleo en el estomago, y hacia que me temblaran las piernas y sudaran las manos… Según lo que me dijo Morgana hace mucho tiempo, eso lo sentís nada más con un beso de tu verdadero amor

-Wow, y eso porque fue? – Le pregunte al separarnos

-Desafiaste a tu padre por mí, creo que mereces eso y mucho mas de mi parte – Siempre que me dijeron que los ojos son las puertas del alma, los miraba con cara de burla y no les creía, pero ahora sé que es verdad, los ojos de Merlin muestran todos sus sentimientos, ahora irradian una alegría inigualable… Es lo que amo de el

-No Merlin, te equivocas, no tenes que agradecerme con besos ni nada, es obvio que no te voy a dejar ir por ningún modo, eso te lo tenes que grabar ok? – Le dije en tono burlón por lo cual Melin rio, pero paro… Me miro unos segundos a los ojos y me dijo

-… Te amo sabias?

-Claro que lo sabía, pero es bueno que me lo recuerdes todos los días – Y lo bese

-Arturo, tengo algo que pedirte

-Que es mi amor? – Le pregunte con dulzura

-No podes dejar que Lancelot sea un caballero? Es lo único que quiere y lucho mucho por eso

-… Veré que hacer, pero contra mi padre en estas cosas no se si podre… Pero haré lo mejor que pueda – Añadí al ver su cara de tristeza, no entiendo, pero creo que tengo algo de celos de que se preocupe tanto por el

-Gracias

OoOoOoOoO

Con la llegada de Lancelot, llego también el Grifo… No sabía porque, pero estaba seguro de que lo que dijo Gaius era verdad, Ese Grifo nada mas puede ser derrotado con magia… Pero la magia está prohibida, y si lo que dice Gaius es verdad… Entonces no podre hacer nada… Pero es mi deber ir a luchar contra ese moustro

-Cuanto tardaran tus tropas en alistarse para salir?

-… 1 hora, tal vez 2

-Bien, acabaremos con esto rápido

Cuando mi padre se fue, Merlin me agarro de mi manga y me llevo a un costado

-No podes ir

-… Merlin, _tengo _que ir, es mi deber

-Escuchaste a Gaius, la única forma de vencerlo es con magia… Te matara Arturo, _no vallas_

-Y si no es cierto? Y si lo puedo matar?

-Y si no lo es? Y si morís?... Arturo por favor no te quiero perder – Me suplico

-… Y no lo harás… Confía en mi Merlin, volveré con vida, lo juro… Ahora déjame ir a prepararme, tengo que partir pronto – Mire para ver si alguien nos veía y al no haber nadie, lo bese… Sé que tenía miedo, pero no puedo no ir, no solo mi padre lo dice… Sino también mi orgullo, no podía permitir que los demás pensaran que soy un cobarde

Fui hasta mi cuarto y me aliste… Había un gran riesgo de morir si iba… Al salir con los caballos lo vi... Vi a Merlin, sentado en un tronco, mirándome, con los ojos rojos… Había llorado… Por mi… Me sentí mal, pero no podía ir con él, estaba con toda la tropa y si me detenía para hablar con Merlin sospecharían. Merlin pudo entender eso, se levanto y pude leer que en sus labios decía "Suerte". Sonreí, y salí de Camelot… Tengo que admitir que tengo miedo… No solo porque voy a enfrentarme con una bestia que supuestamente se muere con magia… Sino que tengo miedo de morir… Merlin se pondría muy mal y no quiero eso… Por eso _tengo_ que vivir

Lo encontramos, estaba en medio del bosque… Era horrible, pero poderoso

-POR CAMELOT – Le dije a los demas

-POR CAMELOT

-"Y por Merlin" – Me dije a mi mismo

Luchamos contra él, pero no pudimos… Era muy fuerte, nos venció, veía a todos mis soldados caer uno a uno… De repente todo se volvió negro y la imagen de Merlin vino a mi mente… Quería alcanzarlo pero no llegaba… Y después… Negro

Me desperté, me dolía un poco el cuello, pero eso ahora no importaba, me levante y lo primero que vi fue al Grifo derrotado y a Lancelot sobre su caballo

-Lancelot… Lo hiciste… Lo derrotaste Lancelot – Esto sería prueba suficiente de que Lancelot sería capaz de ser un caballero… Y mi padre no podrá negarlo

OoOoOoOoO

-Lo hiciste Arturo – Mi padre al verme entrar me agarro de los hombros y me felicito, pero yo negué con la cabeza

-Yo no fui – Y entro Lancelot

-Que hace el aquí? – Grito

-Padre lo puedo explicar

-TU espera afuera – Le ordeno a Lancelot, el cual no espero ni un segundo para salir después de una inclinación de respeto

-Sí, yo lo libere, pero derroto al Grifo

-Nos mintió, violo la ley, no merece ser caballero

-ENTONCES ESA LEY ESTA MAL – Grite

-… Entonces creo que una disculpa…

-No, dale a Lancelot el lugar que merece como caballero – Al menos así Merlin estaría feliz

-… Pue… -No pudo continuar porque las puertas se abrieron con un golpe dando paso a Lancelot

-Que haces Lancelot?

-Vengo a despedirme, se que les mentí a ambos, así que debo irme y probar que puedo ser un caballero

-Ya lo probaste Lancelot – Aclare

-Tengo que probármelo a mí mismo… Fue un gusto conocerlos… Su alteza… Príncipe – Nos dijo inclinando la cabeza en su respectivo momento

No podía se lo estuve por lograr, mi padre estaba cediendo… Y decidió irse… Así sin más… No sé qué le voy a decir a Merlin

OoOoOoOoO

-Se fue… Mi padre parecía que iba a decir que sí, pero se fue

-Si lo sé, no sé lo que le paso… No llegue a verlo antes de su partida – Bajo la cabeza, como si estuviera triste… Porque se ponía triste por Lancelot? No tiene sentido… Bueno eso no importa, fui y lo abrase

-Está todo bien, dijo que iba a volver – Lo console

Estábamos tranquilamente abrazados, Merlin se alejo un poco y me estaba por besar… Pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta… Merlin se aparto rápido y se puso a hacer sus quehaceres y yo deje pasar al intruso que interrumpió todo… El cual resulto ser Morgana

-Arturo

-Morgana… Que se te ofrece? – Espero que sea rápido así podía besar a mi Merlin

-Pues, hablar sobre lo de hoy… Me dijiste que me lo dirías mas tarde

-Eh?... Ahhhh si, Merlin – Lo llame, no quiero que este cuando se lo diga a Morgana… Lo conozco tanto que se que se va a poner MUY nervioso

-Si señor?

-Puedes retirarte unos minutos?

-Si claro, lo que desees, si me busca voy a estar con Gaius

-Está bien – Espere a que Merlin saliera y mire a mi hermana

-Me lo vas a explicar ahora? – Me pregunto impaciente

-Bien… Estoy de novio y enamorado para rematar – Rápido y sin rodeos… La otra parte es la difícil

-…. AHHHHHH No lo puedo creer, estas enamorado, yo sabía que algún día te ibas a enamorar y dejarías de ser el príncipe arrogante, seguro que esa chica cautivo tu corazón no? Quién es? Es un sirviente no? Espera yo vine a hablar de Merlin, porque empezaste con que estas enamorado… Oh puede ser que… - La cara de alegría de Morgana se esfumo para dar una de sorpresa… Se había dado cuenta sin que diga nada

-Sí, exacto… Salgo con Merlin y si me enamore pero… - Empecé a contarle como empezó todo… Los celos que sentía, la angustia que sentía cuando estaba por morir, la desconfianza, los besos, el cosquilleo en el estomago… Si, Merlin me había atrapado

-… Wow, yo… No sé qué decir… Nunca pensé que te gustaran los hombres

-Bueno ahora que lo sabes, seguro se lo vas a decir a mi padre y el hará que me separe de Merlin… No, haré lo que sea por favor… Encontrare la forma de terminar con el pero por favor no le digas a mi padre… Él lo mandaría lejos, y prefiero verlo y no estar con él a no verlo nunca… Te lo suplico Morgana

-Yo… No sé si pueda – Me miraba con ojos lastimosos… No por favor, que no me separe de el

-Por favor Morgana te lo suplico no se lo digas a padre

-No, yo… No dije eso, dije que no se si pueda mantener oculto que por fin al príncipe arrogante le robaron el corazón, y nada más y nada menos que un sirviente… Ahí no lo puedo creer – La cara que mostraba Morgana era una de felicidad, no entendía, no estaba triste?

-Morgana, no me vas a delatar?

-No, por supuesto que no, sos casi un hermano para mi, ni loca hago algo que te haga mal, solo espero que cuides a Merlin, parece un buen chico

-…Lo es, créeme que lo es – Le dije dándole un abrazo – Gracias – Le susurre

-No ahí porque… Ahora soltame y anda con tu amor, que seguro que está esperando a ver qué paso – Se separo de mí y me sonrió

-Sí, gracias – Salí de mi cuarto y mientras iba hacia donde se suponía que estaría Merlin pensé en lo afortunado que era… Ya había dos personas que estaban con nosotros en el sentido de que nos aceptan… Gaius, el cual era obvio, y Morgana… Espero que dentro de poco, lo sepa todo el mundo y nos acepte, y si no lo hacen, viajar a un lugar lejano con Merlin


	3. Confesion (Merlin)

Bueno esta vez, es el turno de Merlin contar su punto de vista en la historia xD espero que les guste y perdon por las faltas de ortografia, no ando tan bien en lengua

* * *

-Padre si la toma y esta envenenada morirá.

-Eso solo lo sabremos si la toma, Merlin. – El rey se dirigió a mi para que proceda a tomar la copa, sabía que estaba envenenada… O eso creía.

-No, no puedo permitirlo… Merlin dame esa copa, me la tomo yo. – Arturo trato de sacarme la copa de las manos, pero fui mas rápido y se la saque antes de que lo agarre.

-No, yo lo hare – Tenia miedo, no lo iba a negar, pero no quería que Arturo muriera es mi misión, no puedo permitirlo. Senti su mirada intranquila en mi, lo mire y con la mirada le dije que todo estaba bien, al parecer entendió, por lo que levante la copa hacia el Rey Bayard y me di vuelta para levantarla hacia Uther, en señal de respeto. Me tome el liquido.

-Está bien – No habia sentido nada, era una bebida común, parece que me equivoque, y me iba a llevar un buen castigo por eso. Me empeso a arder la garganta, dolia, me puse el puño justo en la nuez, tratando de que no arda tanto, pero no podía respirar, sentí que caia, y después fue todo negro.

OoOoOoOoO

No veía nada, estaba todo oscuro. De repente una luz no me dejo ver, era muy fuerte, pude recién abrir los ojos cuando se apago un poco la luz, no desapareció pero bajo un poco… De la nada apareció una chica, pero no como los angeles que tienen los supuestos vestidos blancos brillantes y alas, ella era una chica normal, con un vestido celeste sin volado, era simple, estaba descalza y su pelo rubio caia como en cascada por su espalda, pero lo que mas me sorprendió, era que esos ojos, eran exactamente iguales que los de Arturo.

-Hola – Me sonrio.

-Emm…¿Quién sos? – No tenia idea ni de donde estaba ni quien era ella.

-Soy Shepia, un gusto Merlin.

-Pero, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Esto se hacia casa vez mas raro, y me asustaba.

-No, no, no, no te asustes, soy lo que los humanos dicen, un angel. Merlin ¿te das cuenta de donde estas o porque estas aca?.

-No, no se nada.

-Bueno, estas a punto de morir, el veneno corre muy rápido por tus venas y no creo que puedas vivir mas de 2 dias y yo – Dijo señalándose – Soy la encargada de mostrarte todo lo que tenes que ver, antes de morir, y en casos de milagros, vivir.

-Pero, no entiendo, ¿Qué tengo que ver?.

-Lo que negaste hasta ahora.

-¿Y que negué? – No estaba entendiendo mucho, me hablaba como en código.

-Eso lo vas a saber después, ahora te tengo que mostrar algo – Aparecio algo parecido a 7 puertas, 5 de un lado y 2 en frente de estas, como si estuvieran enfrentadas y cada una tenia un numero del 1 al 7 obviamente, no se que quería hacer – Elegi una.

-¿Para que? – Pregunte.

-Solamente elegi – Insistio, no sabia si era un trampa o que, su cara mostraba felicidad, y no paraba de sonreir.

Me acerque a la 8, es mejor ir de atrás para adelante no? La abrí, parecía una ventana.

-La puerta contienen imágenes del cielo y las demás, contienen cosas importantes para vos, en la tierra.

Me di vuelta para mirar otra vez la puerta, y ahora había muchas personas…. Pero de ellas reconoci a mi padre… claro, yo siempre me negué el hecho de que mi padre estuviera muerto, no quería reconocerlo por lo que cuando me preguntaban por él, no respondía.

-¿Qué queres conseguir con esto?.

-Hacerte ver lo que para vos es indispensable pero a la vez invisible.

Mi padre parecía feliz, hablaba con personas que yo no conocía y se divertía… ¿En verdad el cielo es así?.

-Estoy a punto de morir, ¿No?.

-Así es.

-Entonces ahí posibilidades de que valla al cielo.

-Exacto, pero acordare, el cielo es para todos. Hasta las malas personas que murieron o que te tienen bronca están ahí, no existe un infierno.

Camine hacia la 7 y la abrí, a diferencia de la 8 esta mostró rápidamente la imagen, todos, eran todos los magos y brujas que mataron a mi padre… No entendía como personas como ellos tenían derecho a estar en el cielo, no era posible.

-¿Por qué no existe un infierno? Ellos deberían estar ahí.

-Lo se, pero ahí personas que dicen que deben estar juntos… Con respecto a la puerta 8, viste que tu padre se divertía o estaba contento ¿No? Creo que puedo decir que hasta es mas feliz acá que en la tierra, lo único que le hace falta es a su mujer e hijo, por lo que no puede ser completamente feliz.

-Si yo voy con el estonces una parte de el estaría feliz.

-Exacto, pero otra parte tuya estaría en peligro, ahí magos y brujas que te quieren muerto, y estoy segura de que se burlarían de ti por no podes cumplir una simple misión, elige otro.

Fui directo hacia la 6, este era un recuerdo.

_**-Entonces no tengo que hacer magia porque me van a ejecutar ¿No? – Me vi a mi mismo, hablando con Gaius.**_

_**-Exacto, desafiar las ordenes de Camelot puede causarte muchos problemas – Me reprochaba.**_

_**-Ok, ok, no desafiare nada.**_

_**-Otra cosa de la que quería hablarte era del príncipe Arturo.**_

_**-¿Qué ahí con ese idiota?.**_

_**-MERLIN, es el príncipe no le hables así, y de alguna u otra forma, llamo tu atención ¿No es asi?.**_

_**-¿Llamar mi atención? ¿De que habla?.**_

_**-… Nada Merlin, nada. Solo quiero que te cuides ¿Si? No quiero que salgas lastimado sentimentalmente.**_

_**-Gaius, te tenes que preocupar con que este bien físicamente, en lo de los sentimientos no ahí de que preocuparse – Me acuerdo que esa vez Gaius no me respondió sino que me abrazo, aun no entendía que quería decir con que me cuide sentimentalmente.**_

-Aun no entiendes que te quiso decir Gaius ¿No es así? – Shepia me miro con una sonrisa.

-No, no lo entiendo.

-Ya lo vas a entender… Elegí otra.

Camine directo a la 5, la cual eran fotos. La primera era Arturo sonriendo, no se porque, pero eso me trajo una calidez a mi corazón, me acuerdo que esa foto la sacaron el día en el que tuvieron una fiesta en el reino, una sirvienta trajo una cámara, y Arturo "poso", jajaja fue muy chistoso.

La segunda foto eramos nosotros dos, sentados bajo un árbol, hablando. No me acuerdo quien la saco, lo que si se es que estábamos en un "misión" y nos sentamos a descansar, llevábamos caminando mas de 5 horas seguidas, era cansador, estábamos con los demás guardias, así que no me acuerdo quien llevo una cámara.

La tercera eramos Arturo y yo riéndonos después de que Arturo haya ganado uno de los tantos concursos, mirábamos para el frente, con una carcajada en nuestra cara.

La cuarta era de Arturo mirando a Morgana, siempre le tuve bronca y nunca me callo del todo bien esa chica, aparte Arturo tenia que tener códigos, creo que era su media hermana o algo así, no podía mirarla tanto.

No hubo mas fotos, la ultima fue esa.

-¿Que sentiste?.

-¿Eh?.

-En la primera foto, ¿Qué sentiste? – Insistió Shepia.

-Ah… una, ¿Calidez?, si creo que sentí una calidez en mi corazón al ver a Arturo feliz.

-¿En la segunda?.

-Nada, solamente, me sentí bien al recordar momentos con Arturo, al igual que en la tercera.

-Entonces, ¿En la cuarta? – No se si vi bien, pero por un reflejo vi que al preguntar eso, su sonrisa se amplio.

-… ¿Bronca? ¿Enojo?... ¿Celos?... ¿Por qué siento esto?.

-Eso solo lo podes saber vos Merlin… En un futuro vas a ser conocido como una forma de sabiduría, vos mismo tenes tus respuestas, yo no te puedo decir nada. Ahora la siguiente puerta.

No sabia que me esperaba en la 4, y tampoco quería hacerlo, pero la abri.

Era una charla que tenían el Rey y Arturo.

_**-Pero, padre no le veo nada de malo – Se notaba que es otra de sus discusiones.**_

_**-Si que las ahí, un homosexual no puede ser aceptado tan fácil en Camelot.**_

_**-¿Y si me gustaran los hombres?, ¿Qué arias?.**_

_**-… Te aria entrar en razón y trataría de que veas al mejor medico de todo Camelot.**_

_**-¿Medico? ¿Por qué medico?.**_

_**-Porque claramente el que te gusten los de tu mismo sexo es una enfermedad.**_

_**-PADRE LA HOMOSEXUALIDAD NO ES UNA ENFERMEDAD, ¿SABES CUANTAS PERSONAS HOMOSEXUALES AHÍ ALLÁ AFUERA? NO LAS PODES CAMBIAR A TODAS, PORQUE ASÍ SON Y NO VAN A CAMBIAR POR UN CAPRICHO TUYO.**_

_**-Se termino la discusión – Uther siempre ponía fin a las discusiones de la misma manera, mas si no tiene nada que objetar, vi como Arturo salía enojado de la habitación.**_

-¿Qué pensas de eso? – Me pregunto Shepia.

-Que esta muy bien lo que hizo Arturo, la homosexualidad no es una enfermedad, es algo que no se puede evitar, pasa así sin mas, uno no puede cambiar los gustos – Respondí.

-Y vos entendes de eso porque te gustan los hombres ¿No es así? – Sentía su mirada llena de picardia sobre mi.

-No tiene caso que se lo oculte a un ángel, así que si, me gustan los hombres – Aunque no lo admitiera sentía un poco de vergüenza, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, así que confesarme con un ángel que encima no conozco, no es muy bueno para mi.

-Jajajaja ya lo sabia, soy un ángel, lo se casi todo de vos, es mas, puedo decir, que se mas de vos, que vos mismo.

-¿Qué?.

-No importa, otra puerta Merlin – Dijo señalándome las puertas que quedaban.

Mire las que quedaban, tenia la tentación de ir a la numero 1, pero todavía quedan antes de esa, así que fui a la 3 y la abrí, que al igual que el anterior, era un momento de Arturo.

_**-¿Otra vez con lo mismo Arturo?, ya te dije, para mi es algo inaceptable el que las demás personas gusten de alguien de su mismo sexo, no fuimos creados para eso – Esta vez Arturo y Uther estaban en la habitación de Arturo, se ve que de nuevo hablaron del mismo tema.**_

_**-Padre, se que para vos esta mal, pero la otra vez que dije que pasaba si me gustaba un hombre, es porque me gusta un hombre – Al decir eso pensé que al menos iva a bajar la cabeza apenado, pero siguió con la cabeza en alto… A ese hombre lo debe querer mucho, aunque siempre pensé que gustaba de Morgana o Gwen.**_

_**-… ¿Es otra de tus bromitas Arturo? Porque no me esta gustando.**_

_**-No padre, no es una bromita.**_

_**-¿Quién es?.**_

_**-Es un sirviente.**_

_**-ENCIMA DE HOMBRE, SIRVIENTE, SI ME DECÍAS QUE ES ALGUIEN DE LA REALEZA O ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE PODRÍA LLEGAR A ACEPTARLO – El padre de Arturo parecía mas enojado que nunca.**_

_**-Padre, no me podes decir de quien enamorarme o de quien no, yo lo decido – Se notaba que Arturo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y se le notaba en la cara.**_

_**-Decime YA quien es.**_

_**-El es.**_

_**Arturo no pudo terminar de hablar porque tocaron la puerta.**_

_**-Pase.**_

_**De ahí entre yo con la comida para Arturo, y me acuerdo que sentía que me quería morir por haber interrumpido una discusión de Padre e Hijo.**_

_**-Gracias Merlin – Me dijo sonriendo, ahora que me doy cuenta, cuando me vio cambio rápido su expresión.**_

_**-… Arturo no me digas que.**_

_**-Si padre.**_

_**Al parecer Uther se entero de quien era, por lo que miro todo con mala cara y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.**_

_**-Interrumpí de nuevo ¿No? Perdón – Me acuerdo que al sentirme tan avergonzado me disculpe.**_

_**-No, no Merlin, esta bien, la conversación ya había terminado, no importa.**_

-¿Eso no te dijo nada Merlin? – Me pregunto Shepia.

-¿Qué me tiene que decir?.

-Waw, es la primera vez que me toca alguien tan inocente.

-Aun no entiendo tus palabras.

-Bueno, si no las entendes con la 2, entonces estamos en problemas.

Entonces fui a la 2.

_**-Va a estar bien? – Aparecí en mi cuarto, me vi a mi mismo, en una cama, sudando, el que hizo la pregunta fue Arturo, y le podía notar la voz temblorosa. Estaba junto con Gaius, que me estaba poniendo un paño mojado en la frente.**_

-¿Qué es esto? – Le pregunte a Shepia que estaba al lado mio.

-Esto Merlin, es lo que esta pasando mientras vos estas acá – Me contesto.

_**-Tendré que ver qué tipo de veneno usaron para decirlo con exactitud.**_

_**En ese momento entro Gwen con la copa que me acuerdo que había tomado, claro, era la envenenada vi como Gaius la agarro.**_

_**-Hay algo pegado adentro – Parece que estaban intentando salvarme, pero, supuesta mente fue una bruja la que me hizo esto, así que tiene que ser resuelto con magia. Vi como Arturo tenia ganas de ir a ver lo que Gaius estaba leyendo, pero se notaba que no quería apartarse de mi, por lo menos yo me di cuenta de que no me soltaba la mano en ningún momento.**_

_**-El pétalo viene de la Mortalus Flora y dice acá que si alguien es envenenado con esa flor solo puede ser salvado con una poción hecha con la hoja de la misma, pero solo puede encontrarse en las cuevas de las profundidades del bosque Balog, la flor crece en las raíces del árbol mortal… Pero esto – Dijo señalando un dibujo de un… Moustro? Si un moustro feo, vi como Arturo, muy a pesar suyo, se levanto de al lado mio y miro el libro – Es un basilisco que cuida el bosque, su veneno es potente y con solo una gota de el cualquiera podría morir… Es difícil, ya que los pocos que cruzaron las montañas en busca de esa flor han vuelto con vida.**_

_**-Voy a ir – Apenas Gaius termino de decir eso, Arturo dijo que iba a ir, ¿Qué no escucho? Puede morir.**_

-¿Por qué se sacrifica así? – No lo entendía, pensé que Shepia me podía dar la respuesta.

-Por vos – Fue lo único que dijo.

_**-Pero, Arturo, es muy difícil, no creo que puedas volver con vida – Le dijo Gwen, y tenia razon.**_

_**-No me importa, no voy a dejar que Merlin muera por mi culpa, el… Trato de salvarme… No, ME salvo, y yo le agradezco dejándolo morir? No, ni pensarlo. Voy a ir, no importa ni lo que me diga mi padre, NO-VOY-A-DEJAR-QUE-MERLIN-MUERA, y es lo último que voy a decir – No podía creer lo que Arturo estaba diciendo, Shepia tenia razón, se esta sacrificando por mi, a tal extremo de desafiar gravemente a su padre… ¿Qué es esto que siento?... ¿Amor? Si, amo a Arturo, creo que por fin lo entendí.**_

-Y, ahora ¿Qué pensas de eso? – Volvio a hacer la misma pregunta, y esta vez le iva a responder como debía

-Pienso que lo amo… Me di cuenta de que amo a Arturo.

-SI, POR FIN, es lo que estuve tratando de hacerte entender desde que viniste, pero te falta la 1.

Era lo que estaba esperando, camine hacia la única puerta que quedaba y como todas las veces anteriores, la abrí…

-¿Nada? No ahí nada en esta puerta.

-Exacto, porque esta la tenes que escribir vos.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué cosa tengo que escribir?.

-Tu destino, cada cosa que veías en las puertas, eran referente a vos, ahora te toca escribir la ultima, ¿Volves o te quedas?.

-No, espera no te estoy entendiendo, ¿A dónde voy y en donde me quedo?.

-Escúchame bien Merlin, porque esto lo tenes que pensar muy bien… Podes quedarte acá, donde no ahí dolor, no hay decepción, ni desilusión, no ahí mal, no hay burla, no ahí nada malo, y esta tu padre, el que nunca conociste, pero para eso tenes que dejar atrás a Arturo y todos los demás. O, volves a Camelo, junto con Arturo, y corres el riesgo de que si el te ama como vos a el, el puede ser desterrado y criticado por su padre, puede que nadie de Camelot acepte lo suyo, y supongo que el estará obligado a irse de Camelot para vivir con vos. Así que, Merlin, ¿que deseas hacer? Y apúrate que queda poco tiempo.

Por primera vez en la vida, me quede sin palabras, no sabia que responder, quedarme en el cielo con mi padre y poder conocerlo sin tener que preocuparme por la magia ni nada de eso, pero dejar a las personas que amo… o volver con ellos corriendo el riesgo de que Arturo no me corresponda… Si, la respuesta era clara, y al parecer Shepia lo entendió, por lo que me abrazo y dijo, "Cielo o Tierra, no te volveré a ver, Adiós" Me puso su mano en mi rostro, y todo volvió a ser negro, sabia que ella me había mandado a donde yo había decidido, y no me voy a arrepentir.

OoOoOoOoO

Lo primero que vi al despertar fue a Gaius y Gwen abrazados, llorando.

-¿Por qué lloran? – Pregunte levantándome despacio de donde estaba acostado.

-MERLIN – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Pesamos que estabas muerto – Me dijo Gaius.

-No, no, no, no te liberaras de mi tan falcilmente Gaius – Bromee, pero no pude seguir diciendo nada porque Gwen me agarro y me beso… Lamentablemente no sentían nada, ya sabia quien era mi amor, y cualquier otros labios no me afectaban en lo absoluto.

-QUE HACEN? – Grito alguien a mis espaldas haciendo que nos volteáramos… Arturo.

-Em, pues, festejamos que Merlin vive – Fue lo único que llego a decir Gwen, pero en la cara de Arturo se notaba que no estaba insatisfecho con la pregunta.

-Aja, festejar dando besos no?, muy lindo, se ve que sirviente con sirviente encaja perfectamente - Se notaba el rencor en su voz.

-Arturo… que decís? – Le pregunte dolido, que diga esas cosas de mi dolía mucho.

-Qué digo? Nada Merlin, no digo nada, simplemente venia a ver si viviste porque… Mmm a ver, deja que te cuente mejor… Cuando te envenenaron salí corriendo de Camelot en contra de mi padre en busca de la flor que necesitabas para vivir, cuando llegue tuve que enfrentarme a un enorme moustro y dejar que una chica desconocida casi me mate, tuve que escalar una pared para escapar de miles de arañas que, aclaro, me querían matar, hasta que por fin agarre la bendita flor, y seguí escalando, cuando llegue a Camelot, me informan que estoy arrestado por haber desafiado a mi padre, me encerró, y yo con una opresión en el pecho sabiendo que te ibas a morir si no te daba la flor, pero sabes qué? Mientras que estuve en ese calabozo me di cuenta de que te amo, y que simplemente no quería dejarte ir, llego Gwen con la comida y le deje la flor, entonces estuve llorando toda una maldita hora para que después mi padre venga a decirme que me libera porque va a ver una guerra porque arrestaron al Rey Bayard, cuando me dice que me valla, salgo corriendo hasta acá con la única intensión de mirarte y abrazarte y decirte que te amo, pero que encuentro? Que una sirvienta te esta besando… y claro, me lo esperaba, ya me parecía raro ponerme mal y enojado cada vez que me hablabas de Guinevere… pero que te importan mis sentimientos no? Dan igual, ahora sí, me voy porque si mi padre se entera de que estoy acá me mata, ah y aclaro, por haberte salvado me va a costar otro castigo… chau MERLIN.

Después de decir eso salió del cuarto, podía notar que estaba dolido, pero no pude reaccionar para seguirlo ya que la parte de "_**Con la única intención de mirarte y abrazarte y decirte que te amo" **_ Se repetía constantemente en mi cabeza…

-Anda.

-¿Eh?.

-Que vallas con el y lo sigas, no debí haberte besado de esa manera, por eso te traje problemas con Arturo, no sabia que estaban saliendo – Me dijo Gwen notablemente apenada.

-Ah, no… el, yo no.

-Anda Merlin.

-… Si.

Salí del cuarto corriendo, por suerte no estaba tan lejos, me pare delante de el y lo mire, tratando de pensar claramente que le iba a decir.

-Qué? Algo que decir Merlin? – Pregunto Arturo enojado.

-Sí, te puedo decir algo, mi Príncipe? – Le dije, inclinando un poco la cabeza, cuando la levante pude ver por un segundo, dolor en sus ojos, al parecer no le gustaba que lo tratara tan formalmente.

-Si – Simplemente dijo eso.

-Bueno… el primer día que vine a Camelot sentí que eras arrogante, sin sentimientos… y que tenía que protegerte, porque al ser el futuro rey, muchos te quieren matar, por eso mi deber es salvarte… pero me cautivaste Príncipe idiota… Pase varios días acá como para darme cuenta de que… Yo también te amo… de que cada vez que me hablas mi corazón se acelera… de que cada vez que me hablas de alguien que no sea yo me pongo celoso… de que en el fondo sos una buena persona… y si Gwen me beso fue porque ella pensó que me morí, fue una simple confusión, pero… es más, ella misma me dijo que viniera y aclare todo con vos… bueno, eso… nada mas.

Dije todo lo que sentía en esas simples palabras, cuando termine lo mire pero no dijo nada, absolutamente nada, solo me agarro de la manga y me beso, me beso como si el mundo se terminara, sentía que me besaba con todo su amor, y yo, obviamente, le correspondí… Me di cuenta, de que Arturo y yo somos el uno para el otro, y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, lo único que espero, es que junto con Arturo seamos felices, quiero lo mejor para el… Porque lo amo.


	4. Preocupación y aceptación (Merlin)

-¿Esta Merlin por acá?.

Apenas me había despertado y estaba por ir a buscar el desayuno para Arturo, mas ayer que me acosté tarde porque Gaius me llamo para una medicina de no se que cosa. Hasta que entro uno de los guardias de los tantos que había en Camelot.

-Si, acá estoy, ¿Qué pasa?.

-Es rey lo llama.

-Em, pero tengo que llevarle el desayuno al príncipe Arturo.

-El rey dijo que es importante su presencia, y de todos los sirvientes de Camelot, vamos – Al parecer tengo que ir con el, y la verdad no quería, sabia que Arturo se iba a preocupar, pero si eran ordenes del rey estoy seguro de que lo va a entender.

-Esta bien.

Salí del cuarto con el guardia casi pisándome los talones, ahora entiendo porque a Arturo le agobia tanto estar con guardias, estaban atrás tuyo, en el extremo de no dejarte ir al baño solo… creo.

Una vez que llegamos a donde estaba el rey, vi que estaban todos los sirvientes de Camelot, por lo que me puse al lado de Gwen y con la mirada le pregunte si sabia algo, pero al parecer a todos nos tenia con intriga.

-Bueno, viendo que llego el ultimo sirviente de Camelot, quería adelantarles algo, no les voy a decir todo de una porque falta Arturo y Morgana, les adelantare un poco. Lo único que tienen que saber por ahora, es que algunos de ustedes, tendrá que salir de Camelot, em… para siempre supongo – Ahora si que me estaba asustando, no podía ser que nos quisiera sacar de Camelot. Todos empezaron a hablar entre si, parece que están igual o mas sorprendidos que Gwen y yo.

En ese momento entraron Morgara y Arturo, espero que ahora Arturo nos pueda salvar de esta, y sin darme cuenta lo mire con cara de angustia porque me dio una mirada tranquilizadora.

-Muy bien, ya que llegaron los que faltaban voy a comentar lo que tenía que decirles a todos los sirvientes… En una semana va a venir un Rey muy poderoso… Y nos comento sobre su... Falta, de sirvientes y dado que nosotros tenemos muchos y podemos CONSEGUIR muchos, estaba pensando en darle unos pares de sirvientes claro, ya pensé en algunos, y necesito que mi hijo Arturo se acerque para saber si está de acuerdo.

Mire como Arturo miraba para todos lados tratando de escapar. Cuando se acerco el rey lo Abrazo por los hombros.

-Hijo, estuve escuchando de mucha gente que te quejabas de el sirviente que tenias – No podía ser, sigue quejándose de eso aun después de ser novios – Y estuve pensando en complacerte un poco para que estés a gusto ¿que te parece dejar que tu sirviente valla a el otro reino? –No pude ocultar la sorpresa que tenia, eso si que no me lo esperaba, pensé que iba a decir que le iba a conseguir otro… Pero ¿irme de Camelot? Arturo se me acerco, desafiar a su padre seria mucho castigo para el y no quiero que se humille, creo que lo mejor será que me deje ir.

-No lo haré –Me susurre.

-_Debes_ hacerlo, ya sabes que podría pasar si lo desafías – Le dije bajando la mirada, aunque sabia que eso era lo mejor para el, aun tenia la esperanza de que diga que no.

-NO, no me importa ni siquiera si me destierra, no te dejare ir Merlin – Me contesto firme.

-Si te destierran será mi culpa, y no quiero que eso pase… Decile que si Arturo, estaré bien…

Sé que era mentira… Estaría peor que nunca, al saber que me tengo que separar de mi amor, duele mucho. Vi como Arturo me miraba y se dio la vuelta para encarar a su padre.

-No, no voy a permitir que Merlin se valla – Dijo firme otra vez.

-Arturo – No, esto le va a traer muchos problemas, no tiene que hacerlo.

-¿Como? Arturo siempre decís que es un mal sirviente, que te hace no querer que se valla, te puedo conseguir uno mejor.

-No… Merlin puede ser torpe, distraído, escurridizo, a veces llega tarde y se tropieza siempre… Pero siempre, acosta de su propia vida, me salva… y no solo eso, sino que desde hace mucho que forjamos una amistad que no la cambiaría por nada… Hacer que Merlin se valla, seria sentirme solo y aburrido en muchos momentos y haría que se sienta incomodo allá.

-Arturo de enserio no es necesario – Le dije con la voz entrecortada, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo por mi.

-Sí, si es necesario, no dejare que te vayas Merlin.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, estaba todo en completo silencio.

-Está bien, Merlin salís de la competencia, así el Rey no te elije, Arturo llévate a tu sirviente, y después hablaremos de esto.

-Si – Arturo me agarro de la manga y me saco de ahí como dijo el rey, no dijimos ni una palabra hasta que llegamos al cuarto de Arturo, donde claramente me le tire encima para besarle, y sabia claramente que esos besos lo dejaban sin aire, o eso me dijo.

Amaba los besos de Arturo, me sentía nuevo, como si el amor me hubiera renovado… Amaba todo de el, sentía lo que muchos dice, maripositas en la panza, y todo me daba vueltas, lo amaba y eso no va a cambiar para nada.

-Wow, ¿y eso porque fue? – me pregunto cuando termino el beso.

-Desafiaste a tu padre por mí, creo que mereces eso y mucho mas de mi parte.

-No Merlin, te equivocas, no tenes que agradecerme con besos ni nada, es obvio que no te voy a dejar ir por ningún modo, eso te lo tenes que grabar ok? – Todabia no podía creer que el futuro rey de Camelot me amara y me dijera esas cosas, por lo que todos me contaron, Arturo se enamora muy pocas veces, y cuando lo hace es porque DE VERDAD siente amor.

- Te amo ¿sabias? – Le dije después de mirarlo un buen rato a los ojos.

-Claro que lo sabía, pero es bueno que me lo recuerdes todos los días – Y me beso.

-Arturo, tengo algo que pedirte.

-¿Que es mi amor? – Amaba cuando me trataba con esa dulzura.

-¿No podes dejar que Lancelot sea un caballero? Es lo único que quiere y lucho mucho por eso.

-Umm, veré que hacer, pero contra mi padre en estas cosas no se si podre… Pero haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Gracias – Le dije sonriendo para volver a besarle.

OoOoOoOoO

Con la llegada de Lancelot, se podría decir que llego mi mejor amigo, congeniábamos muy bien, el me apoyaba y yo lo apoyaba, el era la primera persona que conocía mi secreto con Arturo. Pero también llego el Grifo, por lo que decían comía carne humana, por lo que muchas aldeas estaban en peligro. El Grifo era una criatura mágica, y nada mas seria derrotada con magia, nadie de Camelot puede contra el, esto se lo tienen que dejar a los magos… Si abrían.

-¿Cuanto tardaran tus tropas en alistarse para salir?.

-1 hora, tal vez 2.

-Bien, acabaremos con esto rápido.

Cuando el Rey se fue, agarre a Arturo y lo lleve a un costado donde nadie nos pudiera escuchar.

-No podes ir.

-… Merlin, _tengo _que ir, es mi deber.

-Escuchaste a Gaius, la única forma de vencerlo es con magia… Te matara Arturo, _no vallas._

-¿Y si no es cierto? ¿Y si lo puedo matar?.

-¿Y si lo es? ¿Y si morís?... Arturo por favor no te quiero perder – Le suplico, sabia que era terco y tenia miedo de perderlo.

-Y no lo harás… Confía en mi Merlin, volveré con vida, lo juro… Ahora déjame ir a prepararme, tengo que partir pronto – Vi como miraba para todos lados, y cuando vio que nadie nos veía me beso, se que trataba de tranquilizarme, es muy terco sé que tiene miedo, pero le gana su orgullo, teme que alguien le diga cobarde si no va.

Fui cerca de la salida/entrada de Camelot, nada mas por el simple hecho de ver si Arturo salía. No pude controlar mis lagrimas al verlo con su tropa en sus caballos, listos para salir. Me miro y sabia que si se iba preocupado por mi no iba a poder ganar de ninguna forma, así que me pare le sonreí, y en silencio le dije "Suerte" al parecer lo entendió porque sonrió y cabalgo hacia la salida… Lo único que esperaba era que esto saliera bien, si muere, juro que me muero con el.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Se va, no me va a hacer caso.

-¿De que hablas Merlin? – Me pregunto Lancelot.

-De Arturo, no me hizo caso y se va a ir a matar al Grifo – Le dije casi desesperado.

-¿Va a ir?.

-Si – Dije simplemente.

-Yo también voy entonces – Se paro de la silla en la que estaba sentado y camino para buscar sus armaduras.

-Te acompaño.

-No, esto es peligroso.

-Por favor Lancelot, quiero asegurarme de que Arturo este bien, por favor – Lo mire a los ojos, tenia que ir, si Arturo no veía en algún momento podía hechizar alguna arma para que lo maten.

-(suspiro) Esta bien, pero si después el príncipe me mata por dejarte ir va a ser tu culpa – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-SI, quédate tranquilo que no se va a enterar que fui – Estaba radiante¸ iba a ir con Artuto.

Fuimos hacia el establo y agarramos dos caballos, salimos de Camelot y nos fuimos directo al bosque donde provenían los sonidos conocidos del Grifo. Cuando llegamos, creí que me iba a caer del caballo. Todos, absolutamente todos los caballeros que fueron con Arturo, habían caído, incluyéndolo a el, baje del caballo lo mas rápido que pude y corrí hacia Arturo para ver si seguía con vida, y cuando sentí su pulso, mi pulso también volvió. Estaba vivo.

-Esta vivo – Le dije a Lancelot, me miro y fue con su caballo a enfrentarse al Grifo, sabia que si no decía el hechizo, Lancelot iba a morir, así que lo mire y dije el hechizo, tarde, y hubo algunos intentos en los que no salió, pero por fin hechice la espada de Lancelot, y venció al Grifo.

-SI, LO HICISTE – Grite feliz, hasta que vi a Arturo levantarse, lo mire, y sonreí al saber que estaba bien, pero sali corriendo para que no me vea.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Qué están haciendo? – Le pregunte a Lancelot que acababa de salir del lugar en el que Arturo entro para hablar con su padre.

-Decidiendo mi destino – Me dijo.

-Pero estoy seguro de que te aran un caballero, mataste al Grifo – Le asegure.

-No Merlin, yo no lo mate - Parecía tan firme en lo que decía, pero ¿Por qué?.

-¿Qué?, si lo mataste vos.

-No, te escuche Merlin, hechizaste mi espada para que lo mate ¿No? – Lo mire con una cara llena de terror, si el se lo decía al Rey, me matarían – Tranquilo, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, pero no me voy a llevar el crédito de otros.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Le pregunte.

-Lo que debo hacer.

Vi como aparto a los guardias y entro dando un golpe en las puertas, pero las dejo lo suficientemente abiertas para que yo escuchara.

-¿Que haces Lancelot? – Reconocí la voz de Arturo.

-Vengo a despedirme, se que les mentí a ambos, así que debo irme y probar que puedo ser un caballero.

-Ya lo probaste Lancelot.

-Tengo que probármelo a mí mismo… Fue un gusto conocerlos… Su alteza… Príncipe – El único que había hablado fue Arturo, al parecer el Rey no tenia nada que decir.

-¿Te vas? – Pregunte triste.

-Si, pero volveré, de eso tenes que estar seguro Merlin, volveré para ver como avanza tu relación y para ser caballero.

Se que volvería por lo que sonreí y lo abraze.

-Espero verte pronto.

-Yo también – Me dijo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Se fue, mi padre parecía que iba a decir que sí, pero se fue.

-Si lo sé, no sé lo que le paso, no llegue a verlo antes de su partida – Baje la cabeza, sentía mucho la partida de Lancelot, sentía que se me había ido mi hermano, por lo que Arturo se me acerco y me abrazo.

-Está todo bien, dijo que iba a volver – Me consoló.

Estabamos abrazados, cuando lo separe un poco para besarle, pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta, obviamente me aparte rápido y me puse a hacer mis quehaceres mientras que Arturo dejo pasar al que toco la puerta, que resulto ser Morgana.

-Arturo.

-Morgana… ¿Que se te ofrece? – Le pregunto apurado Arturo.

-Pues, hablar sobre lo de hoy… Me dijiste que me lo dirías mas tarde.

-Eh?... Ahhhh si, Merlin – Me llamo.

-¿Si señor?.

-¿Puedes retirarte unos minutos? - ¿Qué tramaba? ¿Era tan importante por lo que no podía escuchar? Bueno supongo que eso me lo va a decir mas tarde.

-Si claro, lo que desees, si me busca voy a estar con Gaius.

-Está bien – Salí del cuarto y como dije me dirijo a Gaius.

Y pensar que mi vida era completamente normal cuando llegue a Camelot, bueno no tan normal porque soy mago y nunca voz a ser normal, pero cuando llegue lo menos que pensé era que podia llegar a tener un novio perfecto, en realidad nunca pensé que me gustaran los hombres, pero me di cuenta de que no me gustan los hombres, sino que me gusta Arturo y siempre lo voy a amar. Cuando mi mama dijo que me cuide y que trate de pasarla bien, yo le conteste que no podía sin ella, no estoy diciendo que ahora no me importe mi madre, pero creo que por fin soy feliz sin la necesidad de que mi madre este atrás mio, la verdad es que casi nunca tuve amigos por la razón de que todos sentían que era extraño, no porque pensaran que era mago sino que me creían raro, y mi primer amigo y novio fue Arturo y ahora tengo un mejor amigo casi hermano que puedo contar con el en todas.

Esto no va a cambiar, si van a haber obstaculos pero que no nos van a separar, no nos van a separar.

-MERLIN – Sentí el grito de Gaius desde dos metros de distancia por lo que corrí hacia el.

-¿Qué paso Gaius? – Le pregunte desesperado.

-¿Es verdad que estas saliendo con… El príncipe Arturo? – Me pregunto lo ultimo bajando la voz.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – Pregunte, con el no me podía poner nervioso por si se lo iba a decir a alguien, confiaba en el.

-AHHHH, ES VERDAD ES VERDAD, no lo puedo creer, tu madre va a estar muy feliz, ella dijo que disfrutes tu vida acá y veo que la disfrutaste mucho, dios santo Merlin se lo tenes que decir ¿Por qué no le escribís una carta ahora mismo? Estaría contenta con esta noticia, ahí que bueno – Me abrazo y le correspondí.

Si, eso era lo que quería, una vida en Camelot feliz, era lo único que esperaba y ahora lo tengo…


End file.
